


Making You Feel Good

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stan, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Riding, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: A small collection of all the things Richie loves to do to make his partners feel good





	1. Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 - Rimming, plus others
> 
> This is a multi chapter story that will feature Richie pleasuring each one of the losers club (one on one)
> 
> Takes place after the birth of the twins, which are 15 months old at this point. Ellie is 4 years old. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Richie loves the way Bill moans his name when he thrusts two fingers inside him. How Bill arches his back and presses back onto the omega’s fingers. Richie loves to watch his alpha come undone. He always had, even back before being reunited with the other losers. 

“Richie,” Bill moans into the pillow before him, hands gripped into the sheets. Richie knows what he wants.

“I know babe,” he removes his fingers, not missing the weak mewling sound of his alpha, before leaning down and kissing Bill’s lower back.

“Please Richie.”

“Hush now, alpha, let your mate take care of you.”

Bill groans when he feels Richie’s hot tongue against his hole, licking over the sensitive skin before plunging in. He rocks his hips gently back onto that tongue, savoring every feeling of it. 

“I love your tongue so much babe. Fuck!” A cool hand reaches between his legs and grabs hold of his cock, pumping him at just the right speed to make Bill nothing more than a babbling, incoherent mess. 

He can feel his orgasm approaching faster and faster with every inward thrust of Richie’s tongue and every pull of his cock until he sees stars. 

“Richie!”

Hot cum coats the omega’s hand and the bed sheets below. The alpha is left panting when Richie finally pulls away, kiss a trail up Bill’s back until he reaches the alpha’s neck. 

“You okay?”

“You know how to wear a person out, Rich. Give me a minute and I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.”

“I love you, Rich.”

“I love you too, Bill. I’m going to go take a shower.”

Bill watches as Richie gets up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. “Hey, can I join.”

Richie smiles back at him.


	2. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Eddie's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

With Eddie, pleasing the alpha is rather simple. All Richie has to do is ride him until they’re both exhausted, and Richie is so full of the alpha’s cum that he swears he can see his stomach bulging. He also likes being praised, face becoming beat red as Richie praises him on the size of is cock, or his ability to make him feel so, so good.

“Oh, Eddie, look at you! So hard for me, just the way I love it!” Richie takes the head of Eddie’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit at the top. Eddie bucks his hips up into Richie’s mouth, moaning.

“Fuck, Rich, just like that!”

Richie takes the whole cock into his mouth, feeling the head reach the back of his throat. It comes easy for him, having lost his gag reflex a long time ago. 

Ignoring the protest from his alpha, Richie pulls back and away from Eddie, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks up to the alpha’s face, and smiles when he sees how flustered Eddie is. He makes quick work of his boxers, tossing them to the side with Eddie’s pants, and climbs onto the alpha’s lap.

Eddie’s eyes open wide, staring back at the omega. Richie leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, before whispering in his ear, “You were so good for me, letting me suck your cock like that. Do you want your reward now?” Eddie nods his head, a soft yes escaping his lips. Richie smiles, grabbing hold of the base of the alpha’s cock, lining it with his wet hole. He doesn’t break eye contact with Eddie as he lowers himself down onto Eddie’s cock. 

“So big inside me! I Feel so fully Eddie!” Richie grinds his hips down, relishing the feeling of the huge cock stretching him. He yelps when he feels a thumb begin to rub at his aching clit, and looks down to see Eddie’s hand there. The alpha is looking at him now, eyes clearer. Richie mouth drops open when the speed of the thumb picks up, and Eddie begins to bounce him on his lap. 

Eddie growls and the next thing Richie knows, he’s on the floor, legs hoisted high over the alpha’s shoulders as Eddie folds him in two, thrusting fast and hard into his cunt. Tears stream down Richie’s face as waves after waves of pleasure shakes his core, until he’s screaming the alpha’s name, squeezing the cock inside him until Eddie lets out a low groan, cumming inside the omega.

They lay there, side by side, breathing heavily. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie, breathing in the omega’s scent. Rice grabs the cover from the back of the couch and drapes it over them both, before turning and falling asleep in Eddie’s arms.


	3. Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley loves taking control of Richie

Ever since the twins came into existence, Stan has been more dominant with Richie. Before, the beta would love it when Richie took charge, letting the omega suck him off before climbing onto his lap and fucking himself on the beta’s cock. He still does occasionally, but now a days, Stan prefers to be the one in charge. 

That’s how Richie found himself with his legs spread wide, the beta eating him out right there on the kitchen counter. Richie moans, fingers gliding through San’s curly hair, gripping it slightly when the beta’s tongue licks across his hole. 

“So good at this Stan. So fucking good!” The last word was said in a shout, as the probing tongue was replaced with fingers, the beta’s mouth now sucking on his swollen clit. 

The sounds that Richie makes whenever he gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers sent shivers down Stan’s spine, fueling his erection and making his cock even harder. He groans around the swollen clit in his mouth, taking his free hand and quickly undoing his belt and pants. 

“What you doing own there, Stanley?” Stan glances up to see Richie grinning back at him. He gives the clit one last lick, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from Richie, before standing up and pulling Richie closer to him. Their kiss is heated, Stan taking dominance. 

“I taste good on your lips, Stan.”

“I know you do,” Stan raises Richie legs so they wrap around his waist. He lines his hard cock with Richie’s wet cunt, teasing the entrance. 

“Don’t tease like that,” Richie moans. “Come on, put it in. Feel me up.”

“Such a needy little omega, aren’t you? Begging for my cock. And I’m not even an alpha.”

“I’ll tell ya a secret. Your cock is bigger than Eds.”

Stan chuckles, cocking an eyebrow at Richie. “Oh? Please tell me how?” Stan takes the chance to start siding in, slowly, until he’s buried to the hilt.

Richie drops his head back, it hitting the cabinet behind him. Stan gives a hard thrust, gripping hard on the omega’s hips. 

“Tell me, Richie. How am I better. I want to know.”

Richie moans at the authority in Stan’s voice. “You’re bigger, wider. Cock reaches farther than...Oh God!” 

Stan knows he’s hit Richie’s sweet spot. He grins, angling himself to hit that spot repeatedly, sending the omega into a babbling mess. 

“Such a good boy, Richie. Telling me all the things I need to hear. You want it real good?”

Richie nods quickly, arms wrapping around the beta. “Please Stan!  
Fuck me hard! I need your cock to make me feel good!”

Stan picks up the pace, hips snapping against Richie. Richie holds on tight, until he can feel his climax coming. He throws his head back once more, screaming Stan’s name as he cums. Stan continues to thrust through Richie’s climax, until his thrusts became erratic. He cries out Richie’s name, holding them together through his climax. 

It’s only after they come down from their high that they realize someone else is in the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, wide eyed and shocked, was Eddie. 

“What do you mean he’s bigger than me?!”

Beverly and Ben behind him burst out laughing along with Richie. Stan blushes a deep red, hiding his face in the omega’s neck.


	4. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wants to give Mike a blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Come on, Mike. You know you want me too.”

“Richie, I don’t know…”

“What? Afraid I’m going to choke?”

Mike watches Richie, who’s on his knees in front of him. Richie’s hand is massage him through his jeans, which are becoming tighter by the second. He knows he’s blushing by the way his face heats up, and the way the omega smiles at him.

“Don’t worry Mike. I won’t choke, I promise.”

“Richie, I’m rather...big. I don’t even let Stan try in fear I might hurt him.”

“Let me try, at least. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll stop.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Richie undoes his belt and zipper, pulling his hard cock out of its confines. The omega stares at it for a few seconds, taking in the size of it, before giving the head a lick. Mike shivers above him, and he does it again.

“Richie…” 

He takes the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit. Mike moans again, and Richie can feel hands in his hair, not quite pulling. He begins to bob his head, taking it inch by inch, until his nose is buried in pubic hair. He breathes through his nose, as he works Mike to climax, doing all the things he knows men like, until Mike is moaning his name, grasping his hair. He pulls off the softening cock, wiping his mouth of the cum there. He gives Mike a cocky smile, climbing up onto the beta’s lap.

“See? Told you I wouldn’t choke.”

They laugh, before Mike pulls him into a heated kiss


	5. Beverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly makes Richie feel good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jesus, Richie.”

Richie kisses his way back up Beverly’s body, until hey are face to face once more. Hey kiss hungrily, Richie’s hand snaking around to the back of her head to hold her close. Their naked bodies are intertwined, Richie’s knee rubbing up against her clit.

“I’ve always loved that tongue of yours.”

“I know you have, Bev,” Richie gives her a smirk. “What else can I do for you, Bev? Do you want my tongue again? Or maybe my fingers? Anything you want, darling, just take it.”

“Oh, Richie,” she plants a soft kiss on his lips. “Turn over onto your back.”

“No, Bev, I’m fine. Today is about you,” Richie protests when she tries to roll him onto his back.

“You said I could do whatever I want, and right now I want to taste you.”

Richie blushes, and does as he’s told, rolling over onto his back and spreading his legs. He moans when he can feel Beverly’s hot breath against his clit. He hadn’t realized how aroused he was until now. The aching need to be filled and touch overwhelming him. Beverly could sense that, and took his swollen clit into her mouth.

“Fuck, Bev!” his back arches pleasure shaking his frame.

She takes what she wants, sucking him until he’s screaming her name, and as he’s coming down from his high, she thrusts three fingers into his wet hole. At the end of it, he has cum four times, leaving him breathless and boneless on the bed. She lays down next to him, just as breathless and tired as he. She pulls him into her embrace as they drift off into a comfortable sleep, until their alpha’s find them a few hours later.


	6. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's turn

Richie buries his face into the pillow below him, moaning as Ben slips another finger into his lubed ass. Richie pushes back onto the three fingers inside him, loving the feeling of being full this way. His hand travels down between his legs, hand working on his aching cunt, until Ben’s hand bats it away.

“Ben, I need…”

“I know, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Richie huffs, “This is supposed to be about you, babe, not me.”

“Oh, Richie,” Ben pulls his fingers out, earning a low groan of annoyance from the omega before him. He lays over Richie, his body covering the omega’s back. Ben kisses the back of the omega’s neck, while slowly grinding against Richie’s ass. “Let me do all the work. Le me make you feel good.”

“But…” he gasps when he feels Ben’s teeth grazed over his mating mark, making his whole body shiver and relax. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Ben scoots back a little, to line his cock up with Richie’s ass. He slowly slides in, stopping half way to give the omega time to adjust.

“Fuck! I forgot how big you were.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just...just move...please.”

Ben does, burying himself all the way into the hot heat. 

\-------------------------------

No one questions it when Richie comes downstairs the next day, limping slightly, giving everyone a big grin as he makes his way over to Bill, giving his alpha a passionate kiss. 

“So, how was last night?” Bill asks shyly. Richie bats his eyelashes.

“Oh, whatever do you mean, alpha?”

“God, I love it when you play innocent,” Bill grabs the back of his omega’s neck and brings him into another kiss.

Eddie makes an audible sound of disgust.

“Something wrong over there, Eds?”

“You and your innocent play makes me sick. There’s nothing innocent about you.”

“Oh, and you would know, wouldn’t you alpha. I mean, I do love it when you let me stick my fingers up that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Eddie blushes, Ben laughs, Beverly spits coughing everywhere from laughing mid drink, Stan just rolls his eyes, and Bill holds Richie close, growling in Eddie’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so....the story is almost at an end! I'm hoping to have the last chapter up before my trip out of state this coming weekend!
> 
> Also, forgive me for no new stories. I've been working hard on a multi chapter Bichie story that I hope to have done before Christmas come!


End file.
